It's Complicated
by BuchananBarnes4Life
Summary: Ruby Bello is just your average Joe, unless you count her almost superhuman abilities as average. It's not everyday she uses these powers for good, though. As she struggles between taking care of her younger brother and carving out a little slice of life in New York City, Ruby can't help but wonder if this is all she's destined to be. [An old draft, forgive the cringe]


My slap the pavement as I rush towards the alley next to my favorite restaurant, Nico's.

"Hey, stop!" The security guard calls after me. He doesn't even make it to the alley before bending over and attempting to catch his breath in deep, ragged gulps.

"Later!" I chuckle, scaling the familiar building, my fingers digging into the rough stone.

"She went up that building there!" I hear the guard yell as thudding footsteps halt under me.

I pause for a moment as a new voice floats up to me, but I don't even bother listening as I climb faster.

I barely stop to take a breath as I dart across the slippery pebbles on top of the building.

I'm stopped short as a single gunshot rings out against the screeches and honks of New York City traffic.

I sigh and turn on my heels to face the shooter. Instead of one person like I had originally hoped for, it's two. A man with spiky blonde hair and a woman with a seemingly permanent scowl.

"Hey guys!" I greet cheerfully, tucking the bag of spray paints behind my back guiltily.

"You know we can see those, right?" The man questions.

I sigh dramaticaly and reply, "Well, I guess you caught me red handed,"

With that, I hold up my tinged red hands and plaster a forelorn expression on my face.

They turn to face each other, most likely unaware of what to do. I take this brief moment to leap to the side of the building and plummet to the ground below.

The shouts above me are like music to my ears as I twist in midair and catch hold of the fire escape.

Peering up, I notice their shocked faces before I finally drop to the ground, a jolt running through my legs.

For most people, these things would hurt and most likely shatter a couple bones. For me, though, this is just a part of what makes me who I am.

I take off at a sprint, grinning as I notice the people from the rooftop rushing down the fire escape to chase me.

I dart through the steady stream of taxis, cars, and trucks, earning myself a couple horns and occasionally, the bird.

"STOP!" The woman yells from behind me, her friend attempting to keep up with her pace.

"You just don't give up!" I call behind me, breaking free of the traffic.

My newfound friends aren't so lucky, still stuck in the mess as I dart into another darkened alley.

I weave through the mess of alley's I call the highway until I reach the chipping green door guarding what I call home.

With the voices long faded, I pull the tarnished key from around my neck and unlock the first deadbolt.

After locking three of my six deadbolts, I scurry up the stairs into my little flat.

"Roo, that you?" Andrew calls from the kitchen, a mix of spices assaulting my nose as I approach it.

"Damnnit Andy, are you trying to cook again?" I huff, pushing him out of the way as I peer into the sad pot of noodles.

He shoots me a guilty look, pushing his giant glasses back up his nose only for them to comically slip again.

"Andy, you don't put the sauce and spices in while there's still water in there!" I sigh, snatching the oven mitts off the counter.

I slide them on and grasp the handles of the pot, pouring the contents down the disposal.

"What would you do without me you dope!" I exclaim, whacking him upside the head with my mitt jokingly.

He groans and ignores me, flouncing off to his room most likely to continue reading the stack of comic books under his bed.

Yanking open the cupboards, I realize the contents are close to empty, leaving me with only enough to make angel hair.

"Joseph isn't coming over today, is he?" I holler into the silence.

"No, he has a game tonight, but he might come over tomorrow!" My brother calls back, his voice muffled by the thick door.

"Hey, what did I say about the door Andy?" I reply, smiling when I hear the creak of the hinges.

Soon, my pasta has come together rather nicely. With that, I call out for my brother, only to be met with silence.

Extinguishing the flames on the stove, I quickly wipe my hands off on a nearby dish towel.

"Andy?" I call out cautiously, my fingers curling around a nearby frying pan before I creep towards his door.

Suddenly, a shadowy form leaps out from behind the door frame, which I gladly take a swing at.

I miss by a mile and my brother starts to cackle hysterically as I drop the pan to the ground with a clatter.

"I got you so bad Roo!" He guffaws, practically rolling on the floor.

"Well, once you finish dinner, you can go straight to bed, so ha!" I spit out, swivelling on my heels.

"You're not my mom!" He whines, scrambling after me.

"And a good thing too," I mutter before hauling it back into the kitchen without another word.

**_THE NEXT DAY:_**

Sunlight streams through my shades, prompting me to throw a pillow over my face with a muffled groan.

I'm not in bed for long, though, when I hear the sound of retching from the Jack and Jill bathroom I share with Andy.

I bolt from bed worriedly and rap on the oaken door with the palm of my hand.

"Andy, you ok bud?" I question, pressing my ear against the door.

"Yeah, I think I caught something though so I wouldn't come in here," He warns, but I burst in anyway.

He sighs as I press the back of my hand against his forehead. It's hot to the touch and I pull my hand back, alarmed to say the least.

"You're burning up, Andy," I choke out, throwing open the medicine cabinet.

"Dude, I'll be fine, just go to work," He chuckles weakly, waving me off.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I question, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes Roo, now go!" He huffs, grabbing the trashcan from the corner and slinking back into his room.

I hesitate just a moment before locking the door and beginning my routine for the day.

After dressing in my favorite outfit, I swipe a rouge on my puckered lips before admiring myself a bit in the cracked mirror.

My brunette locks are straightened and barely brush my shoulders while my icy blue eyes are framed with eyeliner sharp enough to kill. To put it lightly, I look good.

"I'm heading out Andy, you know the drill, I'll lock one and you have to lock the others!" I call out as I start down the steps.

"Got it!" He yells as he pads after me.

I let myself out, smiling when I hear him click the locks into place. I lock mine and shove my hands into my jacket pockets before sauntering out onto the sidewalk.

The number of tourists are alarmingly high this year, making it easier for me to snag valuables that I later pawn or wads of cash without being noticed.

I blend in easily, looking like just another New Yorker. I weave through the throngs of people, knowing the streets like the back of my hand.

My fingers snake into the pocket of a well dressed women, snagging a few bills before they drop them into my own purse clutched tight at my side.

Before noon, I have accumulated way over my usual haul. For this accomplishement, I decide to reward myself with a small lunch at Nico's.

I yank open the glass door's and stroll in like I own the place. Which wouldn't be too far of a leap seeing as how often I frequent this place.

When I was a child, I used to spend all of my days here with Andy not too far behind as we waited for our mother to come down off whatever she just so happened to be on.

Occassionally, my older sister Alcee would join us, but eventually she disappeared.

I saw her only once after that. It was just after our mother overdosed and I was looking for a job to feed me and Andy.

I somehow happened upon the Sin City Gentlemen's Club, where my sister was the opening act.

To say I left any place faster would be an understatement. I had decided not to fall into my sister's footsteps and it was not too soon after that I discovered the things I could do.

I shake my head ever so slightly, clearing the murky memories as I approach Nico.

He shoots me a toothy grin as I approach, yelling, "Tigrotto, how nice of you to grace us with your presence!"

"Sorry Nico, I've been a little busy working," I grin, adding air quotes around working.

"So, the usual?" He chuckles, leaning against the counter.

"The usual," I repeat as he disappears into the kitchen to whip it up.

Today, Nico's isn't very crowded, with the majority of his customers turning instead to the Olive Garden down the street.

My eyes scan the small restaurant, searching before they land on my usual booth, now occupied by a blonde man with his cap pulled low over his eyes.

I sigh, but take the table beside him instead. He barely gazes up before his eyes drop back down to his calzone.

I raise my eyebrow a bit at the move, but all is forgotten when Nico dramatically brings out my bowl of Ribollita.

"There you are tigrossa, fresh and steaming hot," Nico chuckles, setting the bowl down with a flourish and plopping down across from me.

"Don't you mean fresh from the can?" I mumble through my mouthful.

"Shhhh, it's made with love!" He jokes, placing his finger on his lips to shush me.

I roll my eyes, but continue to shovel it in. It was actually Nico who taught me to cook in the first place, so I don't really have the position to criticize his cooking.

"So, was it you that was being chased by the guard yesterday?" He questions, his face turning serious.

"As always, are you really surprised though Nico?" I grin, sipping my water.

"No, but you can be a little balsy at times bambino!" He huffs, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What, I was trying to make a point Nico!" I whine, staring down into my soup.

"I appreciate you trying to bring in customers tigrossa, but spray painting Olive Garden is pointless," He replies, raising a bushy eyebrow amusedly.

The man beside us clears his throat, turning both our heads. Nico stares at him a bit before questioning, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm all good, but thanks for asking," The man replies, stepping from the booth and strolling towards the door.

As soon as he's out of sight, Nico whispers, "Do you think he'll squeal?"

"Nah, he wouldn't dare," I joke, flexing my barely there biceps.

"Oh, I'm shaking in fear tigrossa!" Nico shoots back as I pull myself to my feet and stretch.

"I have to get some groceries before I head home Nico, but I'll bring Andy around tomorrow if he's feeling better," I sigh, strolling to the door.

"You do that and stay safe bambino, there are many shady characters out here!" Nico calls after me.

I roll my eyes and exit the restaurant, turning towards the grocer.

The streets are less crowded here so I am blatantly aware of faint footsteps behind me, but I brush it up to someone looking for a place to bed down or eat.

I turn into the grocers, giving Bianca behind the counter a quick wave as I pick up the essentials.

After paying, I carry the numerous bags tight in my arms, tucking my purse at the bottom of one.

It's nearly one o'clock by the time I arrive home, but I hesitate at the door before spinning around to face the alley.

From the corner of my eye, I notice a wisp of blonde hair and then it's gone.

Shifting the groceries to the ground, I bang my palm against the door and yell, "Andy, open the door!"

Soon, the locks click and my brother throws the door open. Without a word, I shove the groceries into his arms and jump inside, locking all 6 deadbolts.


End file.
